


A Courtship of Fire and Ice

by hellbells



Series: Other Half [1]
Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian didn’t know that by making it a challenge - he’d made himself interesting in Carter’s eyes. Carter would not be content with making Brian just a notch in his bedpost - he wanted all of Brian. </p><p>Prequel to Other Half</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights belong to the respective owners, who are not me.
> 
> Plus this is down to all the requests for more and a big thanks to Casey_Wolfe and Mswriter07. You guys rock :D

Brian was sitting in a bar in Miami. It was kind of perfect for his mood, dirty and out of the way. It was the type of place where no patron was interested in another patrons business. Everyone was there because they all really needed a drink and people would let others be.  Of course, it was also the place where a fight could and would erupt at the drop of a hat.

 

He was glad as all he wanted to do was drown in his Corona. He wasn’t stupid enough to get roaring drunk as he needed to have his wits about him. He couldn’t be on the run and worried about what he said when he didn’t have full control over his tongue.  

 

He liked sitting at the corner of the bar; he could watch everyone and also close to the backdoor and a quick exit. Well it was a potential quick exit when you had a Skyline parked right by it.  His musings were stirred by the smart dressed man walking through the door. He was hot in the attractive, arrogant I've got more money and class than you’ll ever have way.  It didn’t hurt that he was easy on the eye as well.

 

Brian’s cop instincts kicked in and he could guess that he was here, in this bar up to no good. That was one of the more awkward things since leaving LA. He’d see people breaking the law or enough that they made him suspicious, but he had no mandate to act. And really, when everything boiled down to it - Did he really have the right to throw stones?

 

He didn’t so he just sat back and watched what was probably a shady deal go down. He had no idea that Carter Verone was the undisputed No 1 crime lord of Miami.  Now the person he was meeting was a walking cliché down to the white suit, massive gold chain and an open black shirt. Someone couldn’t scream drug dealer more if they tried.

 

Brian looked away; it wasn’t his business. He would drink and then go back to the houseboat he was renting. Life worked better that way and he kept his head down. However there was something that made him look again. He couldn’t explain it then and years later when quizzed he would still be unable to explain why.

 

Brian watched as he sent away dumb and dumber which was a bold move. Too bold as he spied the hardware the walking cliché was wearing. It would be a shame for hot guy to die because he got shot in the back.  He shouldn’t care; it was clear that the guy wasn’t purer than snow but there was something about blue eyes that made Brian want to intervene. Yet Brian sensed that he was someone who could handle himself so he went back to his Corona.

 

Brian kept watching the other patrons of the bar and he saw a shit storm developing. One of the pool had not looked where his pool cue was and smacked it against the dart player. Sadly the dart player was just taking his shot and he missed. Just as Brian predicted the guy went for the pool player's throat. Brian quickly sidestepped the beginning of the fight, showing a precision of balance that he should have been lacking if he was drunk.   Of course, in the age old tradition of all rough pubs, the friends of the friends got involved and soon it was a free for all.

 

The irony was that Brain knew how to keep his looks thanks to a friend in Barstow - not his cop training. Sometime, you had to learn that fights didn’t have rules apart from win, and win quickly. Don’t ask his reasons but he decided to help blue eyes. It wasn’t hard to get around to blue eyes, mainly because he was light on his feet. When he did get to blue eyes, the walking cliché was actually pointing a gun at his blue eyes. The semi-automatic in blue eyes own hand meant to say at least he wasn’t truly disadvantaged. However in his experience on the force; he’d never seen a Mexican standoff end well.

 

Brian, showing why he was known to be just the wrong side of crazy broke the standoff with a cry, “Hey Medallion man.”  
  
The man in question turned around, swinging the gun with him - only Brian was bringing the pool queue down on his head as he turned. Medallion man crumpled in a heap on the floor, and was kicked by the brawlers - Brian didn’t look just grabbed blue eyes hand and pulled him to the back entrance.

 

Brian knew that the police would be descending soon enough and neither he, nor blue eyes would want the scrutiny.

 

The cool air was a shock as it was rarely cool in Miami. It wasn’t like that was anything new.  Brian jumped into the driver’s seat and gestured to his side seat - “Get in.”  
  
“I have a car.” Was blue eyes dubious response and Brian was not amused.

 

Brian rolled his eyes; he’d be able to avoid the cops but he didn’t want his car burnt. He’d have to change the paint work and he loved the silver and blue bodywork he’d designed in the last garage he’d rented.  “Yeah but dumb and dumber can’t drive and evade the police.”

 

It seemed that was a winning argument as blue eyes jumped in beside him and Brian was tearing out of the parking lot. Brian was focussing on the road in front for a few moments. At hearing the police sirens in complete disbelief to his passenger he slowed down, until he was driving just above the speed limit. Blue-eyes was confused, “What the fuck are you playing at?”  
  
Brian turned to face him, not even watching the road, “Look the worst thing you can do is be speeding away from a scene. You just look plain guilty, plus, my car is not inconspicuous.”

 

Blue eyes nodded, “You have a point. You seem to know a fair bit about the police ...”

 

It wasn’t a question more of a sentence that trailed off.

 

Brian turned his head and gave him a cocky grin, “I may have been a bad cop.”

 

Verone tilted his head to the side. He was contemplating the mystery of his rescuer - and he sensed that ice cool was actually telling the truth.  He was getting more and more intriguing the longer he was in his presence. Ice cool was an alluring mystery and Carter was always fond of challenges.

 

“And do I get to know bad cops name?” He asked, teasing tone evident.

 

Brian smirked, “Nope names have power and I’m not that type of girl.”

 

Carter very visibly looked him up and down, obvious to Brian even though he was driving, “You’re most definitely not a girl.” The tone suggested that he was not disappointed by that fact.   
  
Brian liked this development, and was starting to feel more alive than he had in months. He was not the type of boy to put out on the first date but he was more than happy to tease and seduce. He enjoyed a chase and was happy to play bait if the reward was rich enough. “You’re right but you don’t know me.”  
  
Carter grinned, “True but unless we talk - how can I get to know you?”

And he definitely wanted to get to know ice cool a lot better.

 

Brian shrugged, “You’ll have to try harder.” Although he wasn’t upset by the idea, “Where can I drop you?”

 

Carter gave him directions to his mansion and Brian dropped him off in front. Brian watched him get out, “Nice to meet ya blue eyes.”

 

“You too ice cool. Next time I’ll get your name. I’m Carter.” He promised.

 

Brian smirked, “Maybe you will. You’ve got to find me first.”

 

With his piece said Brian drove off before Carter could even think of following. Brian didn’t know that by making it a challenge - he’d made himself interesting in Carter’s eyes. Carter would not be content with making Brian just a notch in his bedpost - he wanted all of Brian.

 

 

_In fact it was the stepping stone to what would be an awesome marriage and a very deadly partnership._

 

 


	2. And the tease is on  ...

 

 

Brian had put seeing blue eyes out of his mind; it would do no go good to dwell. If it was meant to be then they would meet again and if not well…

 

What Brian really wanted to do was immerse himself in the racing underground.  It wasn’t hard for him though as the person he was renting a boat off was the local point man.  However while he knew this – his landlord wasn’t aware of who he was, and much to his delight when he pulled up in front of the boat, the man in question, Tej, was outside.

 

He smirked, “Hey everything okay?” He was trying to be nice, really, “You said rent wasn’t until the first.”

 

Tej nodded back, “Yeah well it ain’t.”

 

“So ...” Brian was curious and hoped to prompt Tej into revealing – well, anything.

 

Tej looked the skyline up and down, and knew he must have some rep, but he didn’t know whose and known Brian while but he’d yet to see him race. He pointed at the Skyline that he was appreciating, “You know how to use it?”

Brian shrugged, “The person whose pink slip I took would say yes.”

 

Tej put the clues together, and figured out exactly who Brian with no name was. “You’re called Bullet.”

 

Brian nodded and was engulfed in a massive hug from a pixie like woman announced as Suki. Tej knew exactly what he would do, “So what say you work in my garage and race when I can fit ya in.”

 

Brian thought the deal was too good to be true and was canny enough to know there would be a catch. “And what will it cost me?”

Tej had a wicked smirk, “Well I don’t want your ass or soul but an appropriate monetary recompense is always welcome.”

 

Brian snorted and was glad. In his jaunt across the country he’d had to dissuade several from the idea that he was amenable to payment by way of him trading his ass. He was fickle that way, but was more than happy with this arrangement, “I’m sure we can work something out.”

 

\------------------------------------

  
Tej had kept Brian on ice mainly because he knew that after the first night - he might struggle to get ridiculous pots seeing the skill.   The third driver had dropped out and Tej knew exactly who to call. Not a minute later, he was on his cell calling Brian. He was good and did like Brian asked calling him by his street name. When he’d sat down with Brian; Brian had told him about needing to keep a low profile.  If Brian needed to keep a low profile he’d help him in any way he could.

 

Brian answered on the second ring and listened to Tej’s eager question, “Wanna make some quick money?”

 

“You gotta spot?” Tej didn’t have to see Brian to know that he’d have a smile a mile wide at just the prospect of the race.  “How long do I have?”

 

Tej pursed his lips, “You got four minutes.”

 

Brian smirked knowing that he didn’t need that long. He took a deep breath and let the racer come forward. After all in Miami there was no reason to hide his talent or do anything other than race. It was kind of refreshing; and if he wasn’t always on the lookout for cops he would even enjoy himself.

 

If there was one thing that he’d learnt from Dom was that racing was only one part of the legend. If you wanted to be _someone_ , then you had to have a presence - something that made others take notice when you spoke to them.

 

His car had some special mods that were purely for show - say what you like but the smoke made people takes notice. When he got out of his Skyline he did his best to look unassuming, or like a pretty bored wannabe actor looking for something exciting.

 

One, who later he'd learn to be Helix sneered, “We ain't got time for pretty boy to be worried about his looks.”

 

Brian had the perfect opening and timed his retort perfectly, “Well when I look to see you in my back mirror ... I’ll spare a glance for you.”

 

Helix was rattled not liking the hard stare of the newcomer – In his opinion this newcomer was a little more dangerous than the usual racing folk.  “Yeah and what can you put up?”

 

 

Brian smiled, “I was thinking five large.”

He casually handed over the roll to Tej who was hiding his own smirk by this point. He knew about Brian but hadn’t guessed he’d be so amusing.

 

Helix paled but felt the shove from his girlfriend. He knew why everyone thought that blondie was fresh meat but there was something off. The man was too cool, and his smile suggested he knew a really fun joke that he hadn’t shared yet.   He had no choice and it was his fault - he’d started the trash talk and the driver had expertly raised the stakes.

 

He threw his money into the pot, and watched as the other three racers put their money into the control-man’s hands.

 

Brian slid into his car and started to rev the engine. He knew the route and was off as the soon as the flag was down. He didn’t care about anything but the race. He was thinking in simple seconds and how to get the best out of the car.  The cars, which were already on the street were minor annoyances that Brian navigated around with ease. The other racers were at his heels like yapping dogs but never a threat. This race was in the bag.

 

He got out of the car at the finish line and soaked up the atmosphere and accepted the congratulations.  He was surprised, and maybe a little delighted to hear blue-eyes voice once again, “Wasn’t hard to find you. I just needed to find a race ice-cool.”

 

Brian tilted his head to the side as he took in the complex person before him.  Secretly he was glad that Carter had taken an interest in him, and let’s just say, he wasn’t too disappointed.  “I have nothing to hide.” _Which was a huge lie, but he’d always played it cool his adult life._

 

Carter regarded him with shrewd eyes, and Brian would be blind to have missed the lust. “I think you have more than most - Do I get a name at least?”

 

Brian stepped closer; he’d always been quick to play with fire. “Not sure. Names have power. What might you do with it?”

 

Carter smiled and edged closer, “Well I was thinking that we should get to know each other better. So I have a solution.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Carter smirked, “Yeah, you and your friends are invited to the Pearl.”

 

Brian was well aware that the Pearl was the club to be in Miami and he guessed that blue-eyes, Carter, was the owner. Well, it would be meant to refuse. Plus his friends would probably kill him if they ever found out that he’d refused.

 

Brian smiled, “In that case my name is Brian. Pleased to meet ya.”

 

Carter pulled him close and Brian sucked in a breath. It had been a little while since he’d had let anyone close, and the heat from Carter was driving him wild. He stood on his tiptoes to whisper in his ear, “I’ll save the first dance for you.”

 

“See you there.” Carter said and left with his shadows following him.

 

Tej waited for Brian to come back from his little talk, “You know you’re playing with fire.”

Brian shrugged, “People keep saying that and it’s never stopped me before.”

 

Tej was the type to go with the flow. He liked Brian so would warn him, but after that it was all on Brian. “So what did the King of Miami want?”

 

Brian really did know how to pick them. “Well he wants to get to know me and invited us all to the Pearl.”

Any chance of Tej saying no, on the grounds of common sense was gone the minute Suki squealed and hugged Brian, “We’re going right?”

 

“Yeah we’re going.” Tej said barely able to hide the sigh from escaping. He wasn’t sure this ended well but he’d be there to support Brian. “You seem ... intrigued by Verone.”

 

Brian wasn’t sure how to frame the response mainly because he wasn’t sure what to say. “You know I think I am, but I’m trying to keep away from cops remember?”

 

Tej smirked, “Oh I think your new friend might be able to help you there.”

 

_Brian had no idea just how much help he could be.  He also knew that he was going to be in for an intense amount of ragging from Tej and the crew – strangely he didn’t care. He did know one thing he was gonna go change - he wanted to impress ... and tease._

 

 

_\--------------------------------_

 

_Authors Note: SO thank me having happy feelings from having seen Fast and Furious 6. I will say that there will be no spoilers or potential sequels will not be posted until the 24th of May as it would be cruel._

 

_Oh and rest assured for a few people who’ve queried the plan is for this story to take us up to the wedding :)_


	3. Naught Tease

 

_Chapter Three - Naughty Tease_

 

Brian checked over his outfit and smiled. He was ready to go and have fun. He knew that he looked good, in the faded blue jeans that hugged his ass, and the crisp white shirt with only one button done up in the middle. When he teamed it with his shades - he got looks from women and men. He was long since used to the attention he gained when he went out, but it was both a blessing and a curse. Brian didn’t care as for once in his life he didn’t have to play apart. So long as he got the look off one man in particular, he didn’t mind. He stepped out onto the dock ready to go and collect Suki and Tej.

 

Suki was obviously excited to be going to the club as she had Tej outside waiting by the car.  Suki was wearing an outfit that Brian just knew would fuel male fantasies for months. Let’s just say that if she added a red lollipop she would be the perfect naught little schoolgirl.  Tej was just along for the ride and he knew it. Tej was grinning, “You seem keen.”

 

Brian looking perfectly innocent, by which we mean not at all, “I have no idea what you mean.”

 

Tej chose not to rise to the bait, “Sure you don’t snowman, but you know you seem a little hot under the collar.”

 

Brian smirked because if everything went to plan; then it would not be him that was hot under the collar. The only thing he’d yet to decide was just how far tonight he was willing to go. If there was one thing he knew was that he wanted more than a quick a tumble, which meant that he wasn’t going to be the type of the boy to put out on the first date.  

 

As his grandma used to say treat ‘um mean to keep them keen.

 

\--------------------------

 

Inside the club, it was wall to wall - full of beautiful people. Brian felt the music flow through him and his limbs went loose, already catching the timing of the music. He laughed upon hearing Tej’s assessment of the situation, “I’m getting a drink. You want one?”

 

Suki shook her head as she all but dragged Brian onto the dance floor. They started to move their hips to the time of the music.  Brian was never shy and got into the dancing and Suki loved being a tease - they were well suited in that respect. She caught a glimpse of the guy that Brian had been speaking to and saw the fiery look being directed their way. She pulled him down to her level and whispered, “You got your boys attention.”

Brian grinned, “Good. Time to turn it up.”

 

Suki tilted her head before agreeing and they went with it. The crowd whooped and hollered as they matched each other move for move. A small crowd formed to appreciate and leer around them.

 

\-------------------

  
Carter had watched the icy blonde from the minute he’d entered the club. That was the vantage of where he’d had his VIP section built - He could see the dancers and pick out entertainment when the mood took him. Only the person on the dance floor intrigued him far more than anyone else. And he shook his head in amusement as he realised that the blonde knew it. He wasn’t too sure who would seduce who in the end, but wouldn’t it be fun to find out.

 

Still, Carter knew one thing - if he didn’t get over there then nothing would happen. And if there was one thing that Carter was not - it was a chicken. The reason why he’d risen to the position he had in Miami, was because he was bold and went after what he wanted in life. He slid through the crowd with ease. A few of the women were looking flustered wondering if just maybe they had caught the eye of the acknowledged ‘King of Miami’.

 

Brian kept eye contact with him, even though his dancing never stopped. He had an evil smirk on his face seeing the looks of disappointment that flashed across many of the pretty women’s faces. He grinned as Suki twirled around feeling the tap on the shoulder.  Carter was charming as he could be, “May I step in?”

 

Suki grinned, positively bouncing at the idea of Brian being happy. “Yeah I know I’m not the one who wants to dance.”

 

Brian looked a little sheepish, “Go drag Tej to the floor.”

 

Carter’s smile would have made a predator back off right about now. “Well now I finally have you on my own.”

 

Brian was coy, “True but can you keep my attention.” He challenged, never having been scared of playing with fire.

 

Carter laughed heartily and that right there was why he was so entranced. After all how could he not be? The blonde was gorgeous; had the skills to survive in his world.  Oh, and he wasn’t a sycophant who bowed to his every whim - You see after a while they lose their appeal.

 

“Oh I’ll do my best.” He assured in a tone that suggested that he’d never done anything satisfactorily in his life.

 

Brian moved closer, relaxing when Carter’s hands slid around his hips. “Good to know.”

 

Carter kept him close, pinning his hips, letting them both know just how interested the other was.  “You know you intrigue me.”

 

Brian played it cool, “How so?”

 

“Well you were a fine cop in LA and get close to some racers and throw it all away according to your superiors.”  The questions were there - just left unsaid.

 

Brian wasn’t surprised that he’d been investigated and he had to guess that his guys were very discrete. It was for the simple reason that he hadn’t had the Fed’s knocking at his door. He shrugged, “I realised that sometimes family was more important ...” He was distracted momentarily by Carter grinding into his hip.

“... Besides I wouldn’t have met you.”

 

Carter had a perfect lead into the discussion that he wanted to have with the ice cool racer. Whilst Carter loved the dancing; this was a proper conversation, and as such demanded - somewhere secluded, which was just an added bonus. “Let’s  talk business.”

 

Brian nodded but couldn't help but flirt, “What about pleasure?”

 

“Oh we will do that as well.” Carter promised. If he had his way there would be a lot of pleasure for a very long time. For now though he would be patient and play the long game - he would enjoy the seduction.

 

_However, he should have been prepared for Brian to turn the tables and seduce him right back. It would be fun the clash of fire and ice and he suspected that in reality neither side would worry about losing this game._

  



	4. Ice Burns Easily

Chapter 4 - Ice burns easily

 

 Big thank you to Casey_Wolfe for the beta and Mswriter07 for helping put thoughts in order.

* * *

 

It was funny as most people having met Brian would assume that he never got angry. He did. And when he did it was spectacular. People quickly learned that they never wanted to see his bad side. It was a telling reminder that ice burns as easily as fire. The only question that remained was stupid enough to have gained his eire?

 

Well he’d been enjoying sunning himself on the deck of the boathouse, when a shadow blocked his sunbathing. He opened his eyes, a little annoyed at the interruption - before seeing the interuptee. A slow grin crossed his features, “Hey sexy! What can I do for you?” Brian would have to be dead not to flirt with someone he thought good looking.

 

Carter looking down at the stretched, gorgeous body in front of him and had to bite back his first response.  There was a serious amount of tempting, golden flesh on show. He may have licked his lips, but no one could blame him. “Well I have a gift and a request.”

 

Brian sat up, motioning for Carter to join him. “Okay I’ll bite. I’m curious enough to listen to this.”

 

Carter grinned, “As of 9:00 your records were wiped.”

 

Brian’s eyes went wide, to have his records completely wiped would have been very expensive. As gifts went that was one of the best to a wanted fugitive. “The paper copies too?” He used to be a cop and understood that while a lot was digital - a paper trail could be just as deadly.

Verone shrugged, “It seems with the right payment to a desperate agent or cop.  Some papers meet unfortunate accidents.”

 

Brian’s heart was in his mouth.  While there were people who knew him, they had no evidence of a Brian O’Conner. His life was a blank slate - his to do with as he pleased. It was a heady thought. “So what is up?”

Carter knew that if anything was to happen between them - then he would have to be honest with Brian from the beginning.  “One of my girls was attacked - I want the man dealt with.”

 

“Girls?”

 

Carter’s hand ran through his hair, showing just how agitated he was by the notion. “Don’t be coy. You know who I am. The girls who work for me do so because I keep them safe. Usually the John’s are too stupid to go against me.”

 

Brian stiffened, he’d hated when he dealt with those cases when attached to vice. “What do you want me to do? I won’t kill unless it is necessary.”

 

Carter nodded getting an idea of his limits and pleased that he hadn’t hidden or ignored who Carter was. He snorted, “Unfortunately the ‘john’ is high profile and this requires a more delicate touch, and I have too many flies on the wall.”

 

Brian understood, and well considering what had gone on, and what Carter was saying about the person involved it was better if Carter contracted out the problem. Luckily, he had an ex-cop with a mean streak on his list. Brian was more than willing to do this for Carter, but he had one condition, “I want to see the girl.”

 

Carter nodded his head hopping to grant the request. In truth he was grateful, as he was not really used to consoling. He’d hoped that Brian might ask as he would have more experience of this with his experiences as a cop.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Brian walked into the room, which was at Carter’s mansion. An impressive place, and one that kind of said that crime really did pay. If you were smart and could get away with it. He saw the blonde, curled in on her self on the bed. Brian knew exactly how he was going to get revenge and just how to set her on the path to her healing. Revenge was best done cold, and served over a long period. This lawyer would pay for what he did.

 

“Hey my name is Brian.” He said in his most reassuring voice.

 

She looked at him, but it was a haunted gaze. “Tanya.”

 

He smiled softly, “Don’t worry, I’m gonna help you get revenge.”

 

She snorted, too jaded by half by what she’d seen and done. “You can’t. He’s a fancy lawyer and I’m just a whore.”

So that bastard had verbally humiliated her as well as physically beating her. He was more than sure of his course of action, in fact, he’d layer on a few more levels.  He might wish by the end of it that he’d never heard of the ninth gate. Dante had nothing on Brian at the moment.

 

“No you’re not,” Brian said firmly, enough for her to stop hiding herself. However he finished as gently as possible, “but I think you should swap your job role for awhile.”

 

Tanya listened wondering exactly who Verone had brought into help her. “As what?”

 

Brian shrugged, “Fancy serving drinks at the Pearl.”

 

Tanya hummed, “I could do that, but what do I do...”

 

Brian sighed and had no easy answer, sometimes a direct approach was best. “I can’t answer that ... Do you want to let him win or are you gonna move on?”

 

She was gaining a little bit of fire, “You’ll make him pay?”

 

Brian laughed, but it was dark and a promise of retribution all in in one.  “Oh Tanya ... It’s only just began. Now I’m gonna leave you in peace but while you heal rest assured the smarmy lawyer is about to have a very bad week.”  Oh yeah, by the time Brian was done. He wouldn’t be able to practice law if Brian had his way.

 

He closed the door softly to find Carter pacing on the other side of the door. “Oh sit down and listen because this is gonna be fun.”

 

Later on, he wondered what people might have thought. If they’d been there to see the start of what many could the unholy alliance. “I’m all ears.”

 

\---------------------------------

 

One of the only things that concerned Carter about Brian was that being an ex-cop could he handle what Carter did for a living.  He couldn’t see Brian being able to turn the other cheek and truth be told he didn’t want Brian to ignore any part of him. Seeing Brian come out of Tanya’s room he could guess that those fears were unfounded. 

 

He sat down to listen and left it at, “I’m all ears”

 

Brian started off with, “He have a nice car?”

 

Carter’s sneer said it all, “He has a gaudy Lamboghini.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, it was an ego trip and a poor one at that. “Well I know a master mechanic who needs spare parts, and would love to strip one.”

 

Carter could see the devious plans spinning in those mercurial blue eyes. “Is that it?”

 

Brian sat back, more an artful sprawl that made Carter lick his lips on reflex. He wasn’t sure how long he could hold out on the idea of a short seduction. Brian was temptation personified.  “Oh no.” He assured, tone full of dark promises that Carter found incredibly sexy.

 

“Wait at the Pearl and phase one will be complete. And then I may need some help with phase two.” Brian said, leaving Carter with a puzzle to ponder.  He couldn’t wait to see exactly where this was going to go. He might have almost felt sorry for the piece of shit - until he remembered exactly what he’d done.

 

Brian decided to do the boosting himself. It was an old skill set but one that he would happily delve into right now. He’d set the whole thing up ahead of time. The car was parked on the street - it wasn’t pure arrogance as they were cameras on the streets.  Brian was sure that they might have been good, but his good friend Tej was bored and what do you know? They are now on a maintenance schedule and thus had to be taken offline for the duration.

 

The Lamborghini would be stripped for parts soon enough. He kept promising Jimmy a nice treat he figured this would count. The car was taken as soon as he was sure the idiot was down for the night.

 

Not three hours later and the car was nothing but a pretty shell. Literally. The only thing left of the once supercar was the metal shell. Brian arranged for it to be dumped in the centre of the roughest part of town, with one of the local gangs phoning in an anonymous tip at the right moment. It was the start of stage three.

 

He walked around the metal husk taking lots of photos from all angles. He knew that Tanya would enjoy the photos and he would give them to Carter tomorrow.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

The Pearl was as busy as usual but somehow Brian found that queueing no longer applied to him. The bouncer let him through saying, “Mr Verone is looking forward to seeing you.”

  
Brian nodded and wondered just what he meant - he was impressed by the amount of innuendo there was in one small sentence. Deciding there was no point in being shy - he zeroed in on Carter. Carter’s eyes lit up upon seeing Brian and the person who had been chatting with him knew he was not going to get any further.  When the business associate turned around though he was surprised to see a icy-blonde male being the one to have captured  the powerful mans attention.

 

Carter sat back motioning for Brian to do the same. Brian was beginning to love the really comfortable couches in the VIP section.  He liked the way Carter licked his lips the minute he slouched back.

 

Carter asked him, “How go the plans?”

 

Brian smirked and flashed the photo stored on his phone, “It was a Lamborghini Murcielago.”

 

Carter snickered in delight, “So what is your next plan? You said that the games were only just beginning.” He failed to keep the curiosity from his voice, but didn't really care, besides he found this side of Brian fascinating and he wanted to see just how far the blonde would go.

 

Brian wasn’t stupid and saw no reason to be coy, “Do you have a Detective on your role?”

 

Carter weighed it up; he hadn’t dismissed the idea that Brian had been sent in as as a modern honeytrap. If he was then he had succeeded but Carter knew that wasn’t the case. If he had read the situation O’Conner had his own sense of justice and he'd come to find that wearing the badge and his conscience wouldn't be so easily reconciled.  “Yes I believe that Whitworth can serve a purpose.”

 

Brian had a cheshire grin that on him; looked more attractive that it had any right to be.  “Okay well thanks to a friend. His laptop will have a lot of bad things on it. One thing would see him go down but my hacker friend has been told to be through.”

 

Carter nodded his head and was secretly pleased as he now had his answer. The answer was that when Brian was angered he would go very far. “Okay and does your friend need help getting to the laptop?”

 

Brian thought for a second and decided that professional breaking and entering would make the whole thing operate smoother. “Actually he could do with the help.  The lawyer will be busy.”

 

Carter sipped his champagne and waited for Brian to explain how busy he will be. “Well come on don’t be mean - share with the class.”

 

Brian chuckled, “Well in an hour the car shell shall be found and an anonymous call will call in the location.  Just enough to have the police call him there. Only sad fact it’s a rough part of town and nasty lawyer put away the leader in those parts of town.”

 

Carter was in awe. It was mean, diabolical and ensuring that everyone did their dirty work for them. It was kinda perfect, and made him fall a little bit in love.

 

  * -



 

Brian had gone to that part of town to oversee the whole thing.  And for the reason that if anything did go wrong his UC skills should afford him the chance to get them all out of dodge. He snickered in the shadows seeing the bastards face when he saw the shell of his car. Life was good at the moment. He waited long enough to see the gang descend, and then took care to not be seen. The last thing he needed was for him to be discovered at the crime scene.

 

He took to using an old Soviet spy trick. He shoved a load of money into the face of a poor tenant in order to spy out of the window. He waited for the gang to set up on him before asking the tenant to call in an anonymous tip.

 

A text beeped and he was grinning. Tonight the nasty slimy lawyer was going to wish that he never got out of bed. He was going to have the mother of all bad days. It was only beginning with the beat down from the gang. His two hirelings had broken in and then trashed his hard drive. Thanks to his friend the lawyer now had very violent illegal porn as well evidence of embezzling from the firm. The last idea was from Brian’s twisted mind. By adding the embezzlement charge he ensured that the firm would not represent him out of twisted loyalty. It was unlikely but Brian wanted to eliminate any chance.

 

He was going to take a slow drive to that side of town. He would stay right there until the bastard was cuffed in the back of the police car - only then he would be satisfied.




 

Brian had stuck around outside the condo long enough to see the bastard arrested and the police had not been kind in his arrest. Then again with all the horrible things that had found their way onto his laptop it didn’t surprise him. Brian tried to muster up an ounce of sympathy and failed remembering poor Tanya. Brian knew in his bones that she wouldn’t be the last of them.

 

Brian wasn’t a stranger to feeling satisfaction for a job well done. A few may argue that he had overreacted but he had too many cautionary tales from his own experiences, and from other cops. Men like Adam McKenzie don’t change - they are sexual predators who get worse and worse until they are stopped.  The fact that he’d been stopped before it reached murder was only a good thing in Brian’s mind.

 

He was honest enough to know that he would not lose any sleep over this little venture.  Seeing Tanya venture into the bar made him smile. She was getting back on her feet - she wouldn’t let the nasty lawyer make her into a victim all her life. As she pulled her hair back in preparation, Brian flung the paper down to her. She saw the headline and stared in shock. The look of intense satisfaction, and dare Brian say - hope? Well, it was what had made the whole thing worthwhile. She smiled, wide and true, “Thank you, you and Mr Verone.”

 

Brian returned the smile gently, “Oh I won’t lie Mr Verone and I enjoyed it.”

 

She was going to draw a line in the sand and move on. She would take one step at a time, “So what can I get you.”

 

Brian without a pang of memory said, “Corona as long as it is cold.”

 

With his piece said, he settled in to stay awhile at the bar. He would join Carter but for now he wanted to make sure that Tanya’s first shift went off without a hitch. He kept up a constant low level chat with her and make sure she was still okay. He and Verone had become rather protective of Tanya.

 

His Corona was just the right temperature and he savoured it - like it was ambrosia.  She grinned giving him a motion to look over his shoulder. And speak of the devil, when he turned around Carter was right behind him. “Speak of the Devil.”

 

Carter smirked, “I’m flattered. How are you both this evening?”

 

Tanya nodded, “I’m good. Brian is being protective.”

 

Carter chuckled, “He can’t help it ...”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, “So about this date.”

  
Carter was glad that Brian was direct; he never saw the point about beating around the bush when it came to certain subjects. “Yes I have to show you what a real date looks like.”

 

Brian flushed, a little, but kept his poker face. “Yes, well I’m gonna get impatient and seduce you.”

 

Carter threw his head back laughing heartily. A few, who knew about his activities looked a little scared. If only they knew that his supposed ‘arm candy’ could be meaner.

 

_Best of all, the soon to be couple wouldn’t have it any other way.  After all appearances were everything and in their world – so for them to be underestimated -  it meant everything._


	5. First Date

 

Chapter Five: Official Date

  
  


Carter had been racking his brain for a great first date place. He had every intention of ruining Brian so that no one else had any chance of ever matching up to him. It was a good plan and one that Carter had every intention of following through on. He had been searching online and stumbled upon on it through an internet advert of all things. The bright flashing banner was advertising a race at the Homestead Speedway. He had not really been into racing in the pleasurable sense until he’d met Brian.

 

He had no doubt in his mind though that this would be the perfect place for he and Brian to head to as a location for their first date.  How could it not be when it was flashin’ up promises of ‘most exciting track’ and it also promised, ‘the longest track in the US’?  And it just so happened that the NASCAR was being staged there this weekend.  He wondered if the joy would spread across his face as Carter treasured the real smiles he got from Brian, and silently had vowed to make Brian smile as many times as possible.

 

Wanting to get the ball rolling, he phoned Brian, “Hey there darlin’.”

 

Brian really liked the casual drawl, “Hey there. What is up?”

 

Carter chuckled, “No projects but I want to take you on a date this Saturday. You got any plans?”

 

Brian couldn’t be seen so it didn’t matter of he blushed or wasn’t his usual famed cool self. He did manage though to keep his voice fairly even, “Sure. Do I need to wear anything special?”

 

Carter liked the subtle fishing, you had to give Brian his dues- he was good. “No clues, just your sexy self.”  
  
Brian laughed in surprise, and didn’t comment just signed off with a, “Count on it - Looking forward to Saturday.”

 

****************************************

 

Brian had chosen tight blue jeans and a silver shirt. He was excited but hid behind shades to preserve his aura. It didn’t do to appear  too eager. He liked the casual black trousers, and linen shirt that Carter was favouring. He adored the Porsche GT3 that Carter had arrived at the boat in, and Carter grinned as he chucked the keys over.

 

Brian didn’t bother to hide his excitement as he slid behind the wheel like he belonged. In truth, it was a car and Brian felt at home in the cars built for speed.

 

Carter gave the directions, clearly without telling him exactly where they were going. Brian was trying to tease the location from him. Carter laughed, “You should keep your eyes on the road.”

 

Brian smirked, and maintained the fiercest most piercing gaze Carter had been subjected too in a long time. At the same time Brian floored the gas, speeding up to the intersection.   Brian was pleased to show that despite getting closer to the perceived no look of danger.

 

Carter should have been scared, anyone sensible might have been, and yet he trusted Brian. He was someone who lived for adrenaline but also for life. They took the final turn and Brian gasped. “Nascar?”

 

Carter shrugged modestly, “I have kind of fallin’ for a race nut and was trying to think of the perfect first date.” Then because he was feeling mischievous, “Of course if I’ve got it wrong we can always go.”

Brian shook his head vehemently adding, “Don’t you dare ... I love it.”

 

Carter was pleased that the choice had gone down so well, truth be told he had been a little nervous.  He moved closer, in fact he slipped his hand in Brian’s back pocket. He was amazed at his patience and how slow he was willing to go for Brian. He spent most of his time watching Brian enjoy the races. He wasn’t sure this was a good thing - Brian was turning him a little bit sappy. He didn’t really care - he was Carter Verone he could do what the fuck he liked.

 

The race was winding down, and that left the question of what to do next. Brian though knew exactly what he wanted to do next. he had dealt with people with gravitas but today - he had been shown what it was to have someone care for you. And he liked it - so he did something about it. He pulled Carter into a kiss, the crowd giving them anonymity.

 

Carter deepened the kiss loving the taste of Brian lingering on his lips. He groaned as they separated when oxygen became an issue. He wanted to continue kissing Brian, but thoughts were moving to floors, a bed, or a couch.

 

Brian let his head rest against Carter - he was too damn aroused. “We need a bed - mine or yours.”

Carter sighed, “Mine and I’ll drive.”

 

Carter had to break away before they got too heavy. He could speed in this car as he had made sure thanks to a generous donation to the police department that this car was to be ignored - always. It paid to have friends in the right places and failing that he would scare the fuck out of anyone who disagreed.

 

He was definitely going fast enough that any honest officer should have pulled him over. Not that he cared as Brian’s hand was moving further up his leg - this was definitely something that he could get used to but he really hoped that he followed through with the teasing.

 

Brian must have seen something in his face as the minute he’d bought the Porsche to a stop he was pulled into a soul searing kiss. Damn the guy could kiss - Carter wanted his head in the game as he wanted to take Brian apart, and then put him back together.  Brian attacked his bottom lip, but Carter was the one to spear his tongues inside Brian’s mouth.

 

Brian moaned, “I’m a pushy bottom.”

 

Carter groaned just imagining his dick in Brian’s ass, “I can handle that.”

 

Brian pulled away, “Prove it.” Challenge was implicit in its tone, and given his.

 

Carter was only too happy to prove it, he grabbed a hand and guided them to his door. The staff had been dismissed which meant that he had to open the door - a task made all the more difficult by an amorous sexy blonde attacking his ear. He got the door open with considerably more fumbling than normal.

 

As soon as the door was opened, he was pulling Brian through and he slammed him into the closed door. His mouth fused to his neck, nipping and licking a path from his ear to his pulsepoint. In the meanwhile his hands were by no means inactive - they were questing and mapping out the perfect sexy body beneath his hands.

 

Brian was leaning into the touches, and giving as good as he got. Whilst he had nothing against a hard fuck against the door he wanted Carter to really fuck him, so much so that he would remember it the day after. “Need a bed ... want you to fuck me.”

 

Carter muttered, “Pushy bottom indeed.”

 

He wasn’t complaining as he pushed Brian in front of him through the doors to his bedroom. Not the guest one he usually used to entertain one night stands.  He watched as Brian tried to take in the room. Carter loved this room as it was his personal domain and decorated to suit him alone. The room was a stark white, and the modern furniture neutral wooden finishes except the black silk sheets that were a luxury.

 

Brian wriggled up the bed gracefully which was quite a feat and rolled over so that Carter could see him. He needed the clothes gone and started by unbuttoning his shirt slowly. He made sure to turn it into a little show - hell give him a tune and he would have put an exoctic dancer to shame. He was triumphant when he felt the bed dip, obviously Carter was no longer content to merely watch.

 

Carter tore the shirt off wanting to see the taut golden skin. His hungry gaze pinned Brian as he unbuckled the jeans wanting to see all of his prize. He smirked when he dragged the jeans over Brian’s rampant erection. Brian bucked up humping the air in his frustration and need. If Carter had been attracted he was fucking undone. Brian was gorgeous, dangerous and perfect in his wantonness.

 

Brian whimpered, “Need your hands on me.”

Carter was only too happy to acquiesce as Brian had begged so prettily. He flicked a finger over the weeping tip. He used the liquid to slick his way - and he started to jack him slowly. He was gonna go out of his mind before all was said and done and he couldn’t wait.

 

Carter’s one hand reluctantly let go of Brian to get the lube. He needed to be in Brian sooner rather than later. Brian seemingly agreed as he swallowed one finger and thrust back onto the fingers like he’d die if he didn’t go quicker. Carter pressed a kiss to his stomach as he added a second finger.

 

Brian groaned as he felt Carter stretching him - it was perfect, pleasure and pain mixed together in a heady rush. He thrust back against the fingers but he wanted more, he wanted Carter’s cock.  He groaned, “Need your cock in me.”

 

Carter would have been rude to refuse such a prettily made request. He gently removed his fingers, placing his own cock at Brian’s hidden entrance. He was caught by surprise at the strong lust filled eyes that pinned his own as he slid inside. He groaned at being surrounding the tight white heat of Brian’s ass. He had to resist the urge to thrust hard and fast. He could have but Brian was worth more than a cheap fuck.

 

Brian whined as he was slowly split in two. Carter was taking his sweet time which was sweet but Brian had also never felt so owned or loved. It might have been a little weird but that was how he was built. He pushed back, needing to be fucked and he hoped that he felt it the morning afterwards. “Fuck me, wanna feel it.”

Carter pulled out just as slow feeling every inch, and when only the head was still nestled inside - he snapped his hips in a fast thrust.

 

Brian fucking keened and if he said anything he wasn’t able to recall what or how it was said. His focus had been drawn to one thing - his prostate and how ruthlessly it was being tagged.  He was close and let Carer know. “So close.”

 

Carter was more than just close, he corkscrewed his hips, which bought out the most delicious whine from Brian. a noise that he vowed to hear often from his new love.  Carter thrust a final time before he went over the edge from seeing Brian climax.

 

Carter was many things selfish and possessive being two of those things. He was beginning to fall in love with Brian and having seen what he looks like Carter made a silent vow that no one else would ever get to see him like in that moment. Carter always got he wanted and right now he wanted Brian,  He couldn’t give a shit what the other believed about Brian and he knew many would mistake Brian as nothing more than arm candy.

  
_  
_ _Well one such competitor was about to realise just how badly he underestimated Brian soon enough._

* * *

* * *

_Authors Notes: So I have plotted out the end to this story and provisionally is now 12 chapters. Let us know what ya think or if there is anything your really want to say._


	6. First Challenge

Chapter: First Challenge

 

Carter was walking with a spring in his step, and why shouldn’t he? Brian had stayed at the mansion, only occasionally driving back to his to collect clothes.   Life was good, his love life was surprisingly solid and business was thriving. And on top of that, the authorities were currently ignoring him, which was always an added bonus.

 

So he was pissed to be caught unawares as he exited his club. He had left mid-evening, not really interested in the club scene when he had Brian waiting at home. Roberto and Enrique had a shared a look but wisely said nothing. It was for the best as they were paid to be seen not heard. A little harsh maybe but it was also true that they were there for their quantity of muscles not for the number of brain cells.

 

He saw the car pull around from the parking lot and then it went black. He was on the floor and watched almost disconnected from the action as Roberto was repeated kicked. The fuckers would pay for this - he was not sure as he was struggling to hold onto his consciousness, but they would. He was most pissed that they had interrupted his evening with Brian.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Brian was sitting on the private beach at the back of the mansion. Carter had teased him that he only liked him for his beach. Brian had shaken his head saying that he was a surfer so a beach was a quick way to his heart. At the time he’d said it flippantly but in his heart he knew that he’d meant it on a more serious level.

 

He checked his cell again, he was not a chick but he was getting worried. Carter had text him saying he was leaving the Pearl and that he’d be back soon - only soon had come and gone and he was still not there. He was debating what to do - should he go and find Carter. A part of him thought it might look needy but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was very wrong. And as the minutes went on, the nagging feeling got worse and worse, so much so that Brian got into the Porsche.

 

He got more worried the closer he got to the Pearl, mainly as he had not seen the car he knew that Carter was driving. The navigator was a solid car, not built for speed but reassurance of mind. Well, the bullet proof glass let Brian feel safer that was for sure.

 

However when he pulled up outside the club to see Carter’s bodyguards on the ground injured and no Carter - his blood ran cold. He was gonna be pissed when he caught up with whoever was dumb enough to have taken Carter.  The person had made a mistake - Brian was not arm candy, he was also no longer a cop so he wasn’t bound by those rules.  He helped Enrique up who was clutching his head, “Who did it?”

 

Enrique knew that Brian would get the boss back, and he was satisfied with the pure ice in his eyes. “Phillips took him.”  
  
Brian stood tall and called for Tanya, the waitress he’d helped out a few weeks ago.  Once he was sure that they were safe he shifted his focus to finding and then quite probably killing Phillips. Phillips just better hope that Carter was alive because Brian was not sure what he would do if Carter was dead. And thought didn’t scare him.

 

Brian was glad that he knew Detective Whitworth’s number; Carter had shared the number of his pet detective in case Brian needed him, and this was just one such case. Thankfully Whitworth answered on the first ring, which was a good thing as he was low on patience.  “I need the location of Phillips haunt.”

 

Whitworth was slow on the uptake, “Why isn’t Carter asking himself?”

 

Brian took a deep breath it wasn’t the detective’s fault that he was asking stupid questions. He knew this instinctively, but at the moment he was a barrier between him and his boyfriend. His voice was deadly and let the detective understand just how serious he was, “He has my boyfriend and I want him back.”

 

The detective sucked in a breath, “Remember you’re a cop.”

 

Brian didn’t point out the irony of the corrupt cop pointing this out; he laughed hollowly, “I wasn’t a good cop. I let the criminals go, but I will fight for Carter. Now where will I find him?”

 

Whitworth wasn’t stupid, Carters death would create a power vacuum and the crime rate would increase as they tried jockeying for position. He didn’t like the image that presented in his head. “He will be at dock 19 by the pier. It is his factory.”

 

Brian sucked in a breath - it would be a perfect fit. You could torture the guy - no one would hear the screams and then you could take a short boat ride to dump the body. His car was in gear and swinging round, the tyres burning as he accelerated hard. He was glad that he’d borrowed Carter’s car as this was the specific car that had a do not touch on it by the police. He was testing the rev counter as he sped towards the destination. He pulled up a pier away from the one he was interested in. Popping the hood, he grinned seeing the multitude of weapons on offer. Carter could be a real boy scout in all the best ways; he secreted the guns in his waistband, and secreted several knives on him where they couldn't be seen.

 

In the warehouse, Carlos Phillips was working over his competitor, but was getting frustrated. The guy was being beat upon but refused to break no matter how many injuries were beaten into him.

 

Phillips catalogued the injuries he’d inflicted: there was the broken nose; there were a few suspect ribs, and mottled bruises from all the kicks and punches. In truth he was unsettled, Verone was a thorn in his side and Phillips should have enjoyed bringing him down a peg or two.  He was uneasy as Verone’s sharp eyes never wavered - they may have clouded momentarily but his hatred burned nice and bright. This never changed and he refused to hand over or tell him any information that he needed about the drug distribution networks into the Keys.

 

Then all of a sudden he smiled, and Phillips took a step back. No one that damaged should be happy, and he was not stupid enough to think that he’d broken Verone. The man was as sharp as tack, and had spent most of the evening bound and looking like he was planning their evisceration - not like he was at their mercy.

Brian entered through a small crack in the fence - shoddy really but he was not complaining. He had taken the dart gun and a Glock from the back of the boot as well as the weapons he already had taken. He was armed to the hilt but it was better to be over prepared than underprepared in these situations. He looked around the room and took stock of the situation - he had two goons and one clichéd crime lord.

 

Brian sprang into action, moving with grace and speed. He opened both arms and pointed the tranquiliser guns – and fired in the way he was trained - the goons dropped with a thud.

 

Phillips turned around to see the arm candy standing there. He was confused, “You’re just his fuck toy.”

Brian laughed, amused that the idiot would go for such an obvious ploy. It smacked of desperation, “Oh I am so much more.”  

As if to prove his point, Brian pointed the Glock calmly at Phillips heart, no doubt or shaking evident.

 

Phillips tried to bluff his way out of here, “You have never killed a man. I bet I can get you first.”

 

He could see that the arm candy wasn’t rattled; in fact he was as calm as the eye of a storm.  This was not what he expected, and it was clear that the gossip that he was just the latest exotic flavour of the month was far from the truth. No this one may just stay by Carter’s side and they would be all the more dangerous for it.

 

Brian smirked although it had no teasing glint or warmth like it had with Carter. “You haven’t done your homework.”

“Why would I put money into the person who warms his bed?” He had no card to play but to try and rattle him.

 

Brian shook his head in despair; really this guy was too thick to be a major crime lord. If this was Carter’s competition there really was no doubt about why he was top dog. He heard Carter splutter making him angrier. It suggested broken ribs, “Fucking shoot him.”

 

“He hasn’t got the stones.” Phillips goaded.

 

Brian was pissed enough that he took both knee caps out. The man would live, but couldn’t report it as he would have too many questions to answer himself. He might have killed him but he was too concerned with getting Carter home and to some medical treatment.

  
_Brian didn’t care that he was on the slippery slope. He would stand by Carter; he knew that now and would do all that entailed. People should stay the fuck away from his man._


	7. Best Nurse Ever

Chapter: Best Nurse Ever

 

Brian was weary about moving him as the last thing he wanted to do was cause Carter any pain, or make his injuries worse.

 

Carter coughed and he spat out blood, "Jus' get me to a bed."

 

Brian was going to do that anyway but it was good to see that they were on the same page. He carefully picked Carter out of the car. He had to give Carter credit - he was bruised and battered but still had a regal air.  Huffing,  "Yeah, yeah. I gotta get ya lazy ass into bed and then find you a doc."

 

Carter looking more relaxed now he was back home, let him know where he could find one "In my office - rolodex."

 

Handy he thought, he was glad to see that Enrique was back on his feet.  The guard let loose a torrent of Spanish that Brian just caught and through back a, "Don't mention it."

 

Brian carefully placed Carter on the sheets. Carter was slipping into what he hoped was sleep.  Brian kissed his forehead as he went to find a doctor that could stitch up Carter's wounds, and doing this meant he had time to  prepare for seeing Carter. Seeing Carter against the black sheets somehow magnified the effects. Only seeing it briefly made him want to go and find Phillips all over again.

 

The doc answered his cell on the second ring, "What can I do for you Mr Verone?"

 

Brian bit back a smart response, "My partner is injured and I hear you make house calls."

 

Brian heard the doctor suck in a breath, "I see. Is Mr Verone ..."

 

Brian sighed, "He has been worked over and I think a rib or two are broken."

 

The doctor must have heard something in his voice, "And the captors."

 

"Oh, they are all alive. They can seek their own medical help."

 

The doctor, no stranger to the life that Carter led, understood implicitly what was being said. "I will be there in twenty."

 

Just as he was about to go back upstairs, eager to check on Carter, the phone rang. Brian didn't think, just reacted as he picked up the phone. "What?"

 

A scared underlying answered, "Ramirez wants more."

 

Brian pinched his nose in frustration, he knew the name - this was a guy that every law enforcement agent wanted to nail to a wall. An idea formed about how he could square things with Bilkins but that was for later.

 

"Put him on the phone."

 

Brian listened and was glad that his Spanish was so strong.  He waited respectfully, and then hit back, "You wanna renegotiate, wait until the contract is up for renewal."

 

"Who are you?"

 

Brian was getting really tired of that question just lately. “Carter’s second. He’s indisposed ...”

 

He deliberately made the statement far more lewd than it had to be, as it was better to think that he was worn out because of him; than injured because of a competitor.  Ramirez snickered, “I think that I will like you. Have him call me when you let him out of bed.”

 

Brian laughed at that. “I will. The shipment will proceed then as normal?”

 

Ramirez was still laughing, “Yes, yes. I will get amusement for hours when I finally meet you both. To find the one who has tamed Carter Verone.”

 

Brian frowned, he wouldn’t think of it like that - neither was tamed and that was why they worked in the end.  He left it with a simple, “And I you.”

 

Mercifully, there were no more phone calls and Brian met the doc at the door. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust anyone but he didn’t want to let Carter out of his sight just yet. He still had images of him bound to the chair in the abandoned factory, and that meant his murderous impulses were ramping up once again.

 

Carter was right where he’d left him thankfully. Enrique was looking annoyed, “He wants to get up.”

The doctor laughed as he was more than aware of his patient’s predilection for not resting, “Some things never change Carter.”

 

Brian narrowed his eyes, whether he was willing to admit Carter had scared the shit out of him.  “He better stay in bed of he knows what’s good for him.”

 

Carter winced momentarily as he the antiseptic was applied the cut on his cheek. “I will Corazon; if I have an incentive.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes as he failed to hide his amusement that Carter was horny despite being the worse for wear. “Yes well be a good boy, take all your medicine and you will get a reward.”

 

Carter laughed loudly, and gripped his ribs realising what a bad idea it was.to laugh. “Oh but you like me so much better when I’m bad.”

 

The doctor was surprised to see the merriment and real banter that existed between the couple. Personally he thought that it was a great pairing as Carter had seemingly found someone who was both gorgeous and strong enough to stand up to him. Oh the arm candy would keep him physically healthy but this one standing there with blue eyes of fire - he had the potential to make Carter better.

 

He stepped away having administered all the help he could give.  “You are right. The ribs are injured, but not splintered. And therefore I won’t bandage them as I will not do Mr Verone any favours.

  
“He needs to be careful, over the counter medication will take the edge off. He should make sure he breathes as deeply as he can for the next several days. And not to do anything strenuous. They will take 4-6 weeks to heal if allowed to do so naturally.”

 

Brian just knew that life would not be so easy, but he’d deal. First step was to slide in bed next to Verone. He grinned hearing Carter grumble, Brian just shushed him, “Shhh tired rescuing your princess ass.”

 

Carter snorted as that was the action that put the least pressure on his ribs, “If anyone in this relationship is the pretty one - that’s you Corazon.”

 

Brian snuggled closer and grumbled, “Don’t be hatin’ me cuz I’m jus’ real pretty.”

 

Carter knew he wasn’t going to win this argument anytime soon so settled it with a, “Go the fuck to sleep.”

 

\-------------------------------------

 

The next morning Brian settled into a routine. He awoke to tease Carter into waking, and making sure he was not sore, change bandages for the cuts and watch him eat the food that the cook, Rosa, lovingly made her two boys. Once Carter was seen too - he would head to the office to make sure all the wheels involved in Carter’s operation stayed running smoothly. He would deal with the inevitable comments of they wanted to deal with Carter not his _‘puta_ ’.

 

Brian made it clear that he was no one’s whore and could be as ruthless as his lover when the mood took him. Brian was getting a little tired of his ever present shadow but guessed that he had little choice.  Roberto looked a little sheepish when he stepped over the threshold to the office that Brian had temporarily taken over. He looked up from the paperwork he was clearing off Carter’s desk. There was nothing like paperwork to raise a guy’s stress levels.

 

“What is it?” He asked already knowing what it would be. Carter was an adorable badass in his own way but made a lousy fucking patient.

 

“The boss wants to get up.”

 

Brian nodded, not expecting anything else really. Carter had stayed in bed like a good boy for the first few days but now he was getting restless. Brian knew exactly what to do to make sure that he stayed in bed. It was a simple plan really.

 

He walked into their room; somehow in all of this Carter had managed to move him into the mansion. “So you being a naughty boy?”

 

Carter Verone was the number one crime lord in all of Miami. He absolutely did not pout - ever apart from now. “I missed you.”

 

Brian slid onto the bed, legs resting on either side of Carter’s feet. Brian stalked up the bed until he reached his prize - Carter’s cock. He slid down the track pants slowly and gleefully watched the hardening erection spring out. He licked his lips in anticipation; pulling a surprising moan from Carter. He wasn’t trying to be seductive but he wasn’t going to complain.  His fingers grasped the hardening cock and he made a loose fist to jack his cock.

 

Carter sucked in a deep breath as he both loved and and cursed Brian’s idea of breathing exercises. It amounted to either Brian doing his level best to suck his brains out threw his cock, or he would ride Carter slowly having prepared himself in front of him, and would then ride him, but the minute his breathing went shallow he would stop the action completely. Carter watched as Brian bent over and suckled the weeping head.

 

Brian smirked, which looked far more lewd as he was stretched around Carter’s dick. He could see Carter was revelling in the sensations but also was remembering to breathe deeply. As a reward he slowly sucked down the shaft, swirling his tongue as he went. He revelled in the noises that he pulled from Carter - so much so that he started humming.

 

Carter was not gonna last. There were few pleasures in this world as great as Brian’s talented tongue. And when he started to hum - he was gone, or so he thought. Brian relaxed his throat and he was being gripped by the muscles of the throat.

 

Brian held his breath glad that he’d picked up this little trick. He groaned in satisfaction, and started to ruthlessly jack his own cock. He repeated the swallowing trick twice and Carter was coming down his throat. He swallowed it all, and the little bit that he missed he left.

 

Carter groaned seeing the little bits of his own release painting Brian’s face.  It soothed the caveman in him. He whined, “Get up here.”

  
He would have pulled him up if he didn’t think his ribs would protest. A part of him thought, _fuck it, do it again_ , but he knew one thing - until his ribs healed he couldn’t fuck Brian - and that was all the incentive that he needed to behave.

 

He felt sleepy, which was not fair, but he was getting stronger and he couldn’t wait for the day that he could fuck Brian through the mattress. He would keep that thought with him. He felt the bed dip once again, and smiled, feeling Brian snuggle up leaving him the bigger spoon.  He felt Brian’s cool lips kiss the crook of his neck, and he heard the whisper, “I love you so damn fucking much.”

  
_Carter was relieved that Brian felt the same way that he did - and he vowed to get stronger, buy his lover the best fucking birthday present - which was coming up - and making sure that Brian realised that he had no intention of ever letting him go - ever._


	8. Carter knows Best

Carter knows best

 

Brian was ecstatic that Carter was back on his feet. However he’d been mistaken if he thought that Carter’s recovery would see him take a step back in the business side of operations.  Brian’s mistake had been that he’d shown he was competent, and even had a head for business.  At the moment they were both in the office and Brian’s jaw hung in shock. It wasn’t often he was shocked but now, here this was one of them.  “You want me to work with you?”

 

Carter nodded liking the idea more and more, “Yea’ you showed your hand too early princess. It’s clear that you are not just a pretty face - you can earn your keep.”

 

Brian pouted, laying back in a tempting sprawl, more a slouch, but still looking ridiculously attractive. “Is it cuz of Rameriz?”

 

Carter snorted as Brian was unaware just how impressive his handling of the difficult drug cartel leader had been. It was even more impressive as the last phone call Carter had fielded; Ramirez had said that he liked Brian and his fire. Carter thought it ironic given that many would describe Brian using adjectives involving ice.

 

It was clear to Carter that just like he’d hoped, he and Brian fit together in many ways.  In fact there were many advantages to having a lover who was also an ex-cop.  Like at the moment, Brian had just finished saying what a bad idea the deal was he was about to go on was.  Carter was smart enough to listen, “So why is it a bad idea?”

Brian popped one of the fresh strawberries in his mouth, “Well _dearie_ it has the hall markings of the stings we used to run in undercover operations.”

 

Carter wasn’t arrogant enough to ignore his advice, but the question was how to respond. Oh he knew exactly how to respond.  An evil grin spread across his features. “I want you to go to the meet in my place, blend and see who falls out of the woodwork.”

 

Brian’s grin was devilish; it was pleasing to be able to have some fun. Reluctant to leave Carter, but excited at the chance to have a bit of fun, he sauntered over to Carter, placing a long lingering kiss so that neither would forget.

 

Carter shook his head at his impish lover. He was hiding the smirk until Brian left although it was really hard.  He waited until he heard the tires squealing. As soon as he was sure that Brian wasn’t around, he picked up his cell and rang the number for the local point man.  He wanted to check up on his gift for Brian - a car, which he commissioned to be built by the garage owner Tej Parker.

 

To say that Tej had been a little shocked by the commission was an understatement. He almost lost his afro when he realised that Verone had commissioned the car for his lover _Bullet_. There were rumours floating around that one racer had caught his eye so much that he was gracing his bed. Most accused Brian, even though he didn’t know his name, mainly because not only was he the best racer, but the most gorgeous too. Personally, Tej’s opinion was that it was a union that Miami was ill prepared for.

 

However his main concern right now was to reassure the crime lord, “The Skyline will be ready for his birthday.”

 

Carter was pleased, “And a race will be organised?”

 

“Of course.”  Tej was more than happy to make more money and appease a crime boss at the same time.   It really was a win-win as far as he was concerned; and let us not forget the entertainment factor when the other jealous drivers realise just what Verone is to Brian. Hell, he might have Suki make popcorn.

 

Carter looked in the safe at the other two gifts he’d bought Brian. They were not traditional but if there was one thing he was determined to do and that was to see him safe. The gun was a custom 1911 made entirely of ceramics - very expensive, but at the same time impervious to detection methods. The gun had a matching knife so that Brian would never be caught short. Whilst nothing official had been said about them - people were starting to discuss the couple, and as Carter had already been attacked it was not an unsensible precaution - of course the real present was the Skyline.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

The day of Brian’s birthday arrived and Carter awoke first. Glancing over he looked at his lover. He loved the way the black silk had moulded to the curve of his backside. He shifted over and placed a row of kisses from the top of Brian’s tanned spine down. His grin could be felt when Brian slowly awoke and pushed back against the kisses. Brian mumbled, “Morning.”

Carter flipped him over so that he could get to the gorgeous cock that was thickening with each teasing kiss and nip. He teased Brian’s balls, as he sucked his cock.

 

Brian arched up off the bed, suddenly wide awake - arousal coursing through his veins. “Fuck me.”

  
Carter snorted as he pulled off with a lewd pop. “In time,” he started to run his finger along the thick vein, causing Brian to buck up. “We have all the time.”

 

Brian groaned as he threw his head back in frustration, shaking it from side to side. He whimpered when Carter sucked him back down, but he was overloaded when two of Carter’s slick fingers found their way to his passage.

  
He was still loose from the night before and he didn’t want slow and languorous - he wanted Carter to fuck him through their mattress.  “No teasing ... fuck me.”

Carter looked at Brian writhing and begging, and he couldn’t deny his lover anything. It wouldn’t be fair on his birthday - he added a third finger. He paused when Brian squeezed his inner muscles it was like being squeezed by tight heat.  Brian wanted more than Carter’s fingers though, “Want your cock in me.”

 

Carter chuckled as he withdrew his fingers and quickly lined his own cock up and thrust deep inside. Brian groaned as he felt Carter thrust deep inside him. He whined when Carter went balls deep inside him. He whimpered as Carter withdrew nearly the whole way, leaving him with a sense of emptiness - before snapping his hips right back. It was perfect, and Brian verbalised it, “Yeah ... Right there.”

 

Carter loved how free Brian was in bed. He was nothing like the ice man he portrayed, but Carter did not mind that. He was possessive enough to appreciate that he was the only one who really got to see Brian like this. He could not hold back, he set a quick pace - one that Brian matched.

 

They were in sync, body, mind and soul. They moved as one and Carter relished each moan, whimper and whine he pulled from his lover. On the other hand, to Brian it felt like he was riding a storm. He held on and felt their climax reach ever closer, “Let me come.”

 

Carter bit his lip, “Come for me now.”

 

Brian was more than happy to follow that command. When he came back to himself Carter was kissing his stomach, “Happy Birthday. Now let’s go shower and then I can give you your gifts.”

 

When Brian stepped out the shower he had his first gift it was a key chain - but the key was deliberately generic. Carter is almost bouncing with excitement in his own contained way. Brian was sure everyone else would miss Carter’s excitement, but not Brian. He closed his eyes with complete trust as Carter wanted it to be a surprise. He teased, “Is it a Bentley?”

 

Brian had to ask as he was well aware that Carter was looking for a new car and he had his eye on the Bentley Continental. Carter snorted, “Now that would not be a gift for you.”

Brian wouldn’t lie he was intrigued about what the car look like. He walked the steps to the garage with ease as they were now familiar to him. he stood stock still waiting for Carter to remove the blindfold. And when he did, Brian didn’t even bother to hide his gasp. Without thinking about it he was turning around and kissing the hell out of Carter. “Fuck it’s amazing.”

Carter’s pleased smirk spoke volumes; he was glad that his gift was so well received.  And that was not the only gift, Brian saw the ceramic 1911 and matching knife. “Wow, they are pretty.”

Carter shook his head; it was just like Brian to reduce them down to ‘pretty items’. Then again Carter watched Brian expertly check and then sheath the weapons upon him. And as per usual the weapons were not immediately obvious - it was kind of hot.

 

Carter let Brian in on the second part of the gift, “We need to test it ... You’ll race it tonight.”

 

Brian was listening to everything that his lover said even as he was running his hands upon down the body of the car. Hearing the bit about the race though had his ears prick up. He adored all of his presents - as they showed serious care and thought.  He surged forward, lips pressing against Carter’s in what was becoming a comfortably familiar way. He was really beginning to fall for the charming bastard in a big way.

 

Carter was determined to show Brian just how much he cared. He set out the whole afternoon to make sure that it was tailored to Brian. First there was a drive to the racetrack of their first date - only this time he’d rented out the track so that Brian could test his new car out. When they went out to a meal, it wasn’t to a fancy a restaurant - it was to a little restaurant in the bay..

 

Brian was amazed and made sure to show Carter. He couldn’t believe that anyone would go that much trouble for him as he’d never had anyone do that in his life really. It finally struck him that Carter really truly cared, maybe even loved him. It was funny that thought wasn’t as scary as it should be - he was close to saying those words himself.

  


Brian was driving on Carter’s directions leaving the purr of the engine and what it could achieve. It was a beautiful machine even if it was a rice rocket and not American muscle.  When he pulled onto the last street, he started laughing in disbelief. “You organised a race?”

 

Carter shrugged, pulling him into a kiss that almost made him forget about racing. “I did.”

 

Brian grinned as he slid out of the car, revelling in the gasps as they saw Carter slip out of the side door. He saw the look Dodger was giving him but when your other half is the number one crime lord in the area, with a known cruel streak it somewhat cut on homophobic crap. He listened as words ran through the crowd, He caught the ones saying, ‘devil and bullet,’ and others like unholy union.

 

He said nothing the time for talk was over. He was here to race and then he wanted to finish the day as he started it - with Carter. It was pretty much the perfect day for him, and he intended just to beat his rival Dodger but grind him to ground. It was the only way to repay such a gift.  Tej was quieting the crowds, as all respected the organiser.  Brian laughed when Carter lazily chucked the buy in to Tej - just to make sure everyone was certain exactly whose corner he was in.

 

Dodger sneered, “You need your sugar daddy to give you money now Bullet?

 

Brian rolled his eyes at such a blatant attempt at unsettling an opponent, ”Nah he just likes to bet on a winner.” Also given the way Carter was looking at him, he should be grateful that there were no rats in the near vicinity.

 

Tej seeing a potential flare up, “Okay people. Let’s go there is money to be won.”

 

Brian turned around to Crater blowing him a kiss as he slid back into the car. His mind emptied of everything but the race and concrete in front of him. He loved the street racing in Miami as it was much more a test of driving than a quarter mile drag race. Dodger was always one to finish early and too cowardly on overtaking situation. Within a minute Brian was practically a block ahead which was unusual for a street race. He knew why, he was showing off for Carter.

 

The race ended with Brian racing over the finish line uncontested, and Brian not giving a shit about the crowd jumped out _onto_ Carter.

 

Carter had no problem with having a lapful of Brian. In fact, he was more than happy to take advantage of the situation. Nipping at Brian’s bottom lip, he waited for the gasp before seeking out his tongue. He was sending a message to Miami - stay the fuck away from his man.

  
_The problem is that rumours start this way and maybe competitors hear that Carter has a weakness.  Brian would be fending off more than one attack in the near future._


	9. First Fight

Chapter: First Fight

 

Brian was still angry; he couldn’t believe what Carter was telling him. He was showing some of that shock on his face, which was unusual but then again Carter was being unreasonable. "You have got to be kidding me."

 

Carter was having none of it, and did not look impressed that Brian was even questioning him, "That I want you safe? No." His tone was firm and non-negotiable and why would he? He didn’t feel the need to explain that he wanted Brian safe. If that made him the big bad wolf then so be it.

 

Brian hissed, "I can look after myself!"

He hated that he was reduced to such a lame argument but really - he was not arm candy.  he couldn’t believe that Carter had forgotten that he could look after himself.

 

Carter shook his head; he'd hoped that Brian would have been more sensible and reasonable this but that was clearly not the case. "So can I,” he added silkily, “and yet you had to rescue me remember?"

 

Brian scowled, as it was kind of hard to forget, but he didn't want to be followed everywhere.  He loved Carter - he could admit that much at least to himself. However he knew one thing if Enrique followed him around then he was gonna start feeling like a gangsta’s moll, and while he was certainly pretty enough - that was not his role in life. Not this life anyway.

Brian couldn’t think straight with his anger so close to the surface. He had to get of here before he did something he'd regret. He didn't flounce as he was not a thirteen year old girl but he left an impression with his exit.  The Skyline was there and Brian hopped in; hoping that a drive on the open road would clear his head.

 

He drove up and down the interstate for a good hour before heading to the nightclub district. He wanted to talk to Tanya, the former escort, who now worked as a barmaid. It reminded him of the good that he and Carter could do, and not just why Carter was demanding he have a bodyguard. Brian wasn't naive, and he knew what Carter did. It was hard a difficult balancing act as while Brian didn't want him to change - it was a hard thing to reconcile within himself. The most startling part was when Brian realised that the cop part of him had stopped protesting. Slamming his hands against the wheel in frustration, he understood why the argument between him and Carter had started. He was fighting a part of himself that no longer existed.  

 

As he stepped out if the car, it was only instinct and self-preservation that made him step out of the path of the knife. Brian's outrage was hidden under a veil of calm, "Who the fuck are you?"

 

"Your end!" Was the mercenary’s clichéd response.

 

Brian didn't look impressed, and barely held the eye roll, but his own knife, a gift from Carter came out to play. He had to stay focussed, knife fights were quick and dirty - his speed and agility were in his favour.  Brian made a few low energy thrusts to test his opponent’s strengths and weaknesses. However what he really wanted to know was who had a death wish. "Who was stupid enough to send you?"

The arrogant enforcer sneered, "Chavez."

Brian just snorted - fucking typical. You actually help a guy ascend to the top of the organisation and does he get thanks? NO, hell no, he has a two bit thug come to beat him up. _That was just not right._

 

Brian stepped back to avoid a vicious slash of the knife. He was smart enough to realise his best advantage against the enforcer was speed and agility. Two things the enforcer was missing on account of all the muscles.

 

Brian wasn't tiring, and apart from one knife slash across his arm he was relatively unscathed. The same could not be said for his attacker but as this wasn't the movies - it didn't stay a fair fight. Attacker one was joined by a friend, who bought a gun to a knife fight. Brian hissed as the bullet winged his side. However before he could retaliate there was a shout and Brian smiled hearing Carter's outrage.   He should have been bothered by the way that Carter had ended someone elses life, but he wasn't. He wasn't stupid, he knew that if Carter hadn't done it he would have or he himself would be dead.

 

Carter had seen red, arriving at the club in time to see his lover shot. He didn’t think - his reaction was pure instinct. The gun was in his hand and was fired in one motion. He threw it on the ground; knowing that his bodyguards would deal with it. He didn’t care - his focus was on a swaying, injured Brian.

 

Brian was growing tired as Carter pulled him into a gentle hug. "You're never going out on your own again."

 

Brian sighed, knowing that this would be an argument they would have more than once. For now though, he was content to rest and be grateful for the comfort being offered by Carter even as he was cursing his attackers.

 

Brian relaxed into Carter's arms knowing that he would see him safe, and while none of his injuries were life threatening - they were the type that sapped your energy. And he was definitely beginning to feel the after effects of his fight now that the adrenaline was wearing off.  He would blame his injuries and tiredness if this backfired on him, but he had to say it now - lest he lose all of his nerve. "You're a bastard but I love you."

 

Carter froze for a second and no one would believe the sheer elation one would have observed.

"And I love you... Let's get you home and patched up."

 

Brian followed him without any resistance at all. A sign of just how exhausted and tired he was considering there was no argument.

 

Carter knew right there and then that he always wanted Brian’s passion. He put Brian gently into the passenger seat so that he could doze. While he had no doubt that Brian had driven before in worse states; there was no reason for him to drive this time. Carter observed him from the driver’s seat; all mussed up and injured but still so very beautiful. "Relax."

 

Brian did relax, and didn't even stir when he phoned the doc so that he would meet them at the mansion.

 

Carter pulled up in front of his door, Rosario his housekeeper rushed forward. She had a soft spot for Brian, "Is he alright?"

 

The doc, who had been there so recently for Carter was all brusque efficiency. “Let’s get him onto a bed.”

 

Carter moved his arm gently to be in a position to lift Brian out of the car.  He was awake enough not to be carried fully but it was a close thing. They stumbled up the stairs, progress checked watchfully by the doctor who bringing up the vanguard of their little party.

 

Carter had gently laid Brian back on the bed - at odds with his general reputation. He didn’t give a shit about reputation when it came to Brian. Watching from the sidelines as the Doc patched him up; his murderous thoughts returned with a vengeance.  Brian was manfully accepting the small stitches with no noise but that wasn’t the point. Someone had dared to put hands on what was his. He was a possessive bastard but Brian already knew that and loved him anyway.  He was going to make sure that Brian recovered and then he was going to send a message to all of the criminal class.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Two days later and Carter was struggling to keep his very active lover in bed. He was restless and bored, which was a recipe for disaster when it came to Brian. He was running rings around poor Rosario so he left his office and went to check up on him.

 

Brian was sitting up in the bed, surrounded by silk pillows and the channel changer. His grin would have tempted a saint upon seeing Carter.

 

Carter just shook his head, “You’re terrorising poor Rosario.”

 

Brian looked a little sheepish as he really did love their housekeeper. He and Carter had subjected her to quite a few sights since they had started seeing each other.  He was bored and when he was bored he turned to mischief. He would say sorry, “I’m bored.”

 

Carter said nothing just joined him on the bed. “Is it time for some alternate therapy?”

 

Brian would have snorted if that wouldn’t have pulled at his healing stitches. “I will be good.”

 

Carter’s grin suggested that he knew better but was kind enough not to say. He pulled the silk comforter down so he could get at his partner.  He smirked seeing Brian go very still and quiet as he tried to concentrate on his breathing.  He pulled the track pants down, and laughed seeing that Brian hadn’t put on any underwear. He tutted, “Corazon. You’ll get a reputation.”

 

Brian had a million and one smart arse responses to that comment, and yet the minute Carter’s hand circled his dick - every one of them went out the window. He groaned, “Bastard don’t tease.”

 

Carter bent over presenting Brian with a picture of his taut toned back and ass. Brian was desperately remembering to take deep breaths, as he wasn’t sure that he would remember later on.  Carter was teasing his balls, and then running his tongue along the vein of his cock. He was whimpering as Carter finally swallowed him down. “Yes ... right there ... more.”

 

Carter pulled off with a lewd pop, “Now now it will be in my time not yours.”

 

Brian didn’t care, “Fuck no. Now. please?”

 

Carter feigned exasperation, “We have to be careful. Or it will be even longer before I can drill your ass through the mattress.”

 

Brian nodded, more than okay with being good if that was the pay off. “I will be good.”

 

Carter ran his tongue around his straining erection - one long lick, as if Brian’s cock was his favorite ice-cream.  He revelled in the whimpers, but he didn’t want to drive Brian too crazy tonight at least. After all, Brian was recovering and he didn’t want to tax his breathing. He swallowed Brian down, but pinned his Corazon’s hips to the bed.

 

Brian was glad that his hips were pinned as Carter swallowed him whole. He was engulfed in the best heat, and then he nudged the back of Carter’s throat. He nearly lost it feeling Carter’s throat wrapped around his weeping erection.  Carter pulled off though and squeezed the base of his erection - stopping his erection dead in its tracks. “What? Why!?”

 

Carter snickered, “Have you forgotten ... My time not yours.”

 

Brian whimpered not sure if he could take it, “Let me come please...” He was proud that he managed full words.

 

Carter bent back down, his lips hovering teasingly over his straining, weeping erection. “You want to come?”

 

Brian nodded frantically as Carter grabbed hold his dick, like he owned it. Brian moaned at the friction but it wasn’t enough, “More!”

 

Carter sped up, “You’re mine aren’t you?”

 

Brian nodded frantically, “Yes, but you’re mine as well.”

 

Carter licked the head as continued to slowly jack his cock.  He looked up, “Will you come to the party next week.”

Brian was struggling with higher higher thoughts but he felt that if anyone else was in this position they would struggle too, “Yes, yes, just let me come.”

 

Carter’s smile was beautifully, sinfully delicious. He felt it would be rude to refuse such an invitation. He sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks. His hands were tighter as he jacked him almost harshly as he sought his climax.

 

Brian fell over the edge and it was glorious. He pulled Carter to him, knowing that Carter wouldn’t mind cuddling him while he fell asleep.  He was sleepy, and he chuckled at his manipulative boyfriend. “I would have gone if you asked.”

Carter rolled his eyes, “Maybe but my way was more fun.”

 

Brian sleepily agreed, he felt the wet cloth clean him off. “Oh I thought you’d have used that trick for protection.”

 

Carter huffed a laugh of surprise - it showed how well Brian knew him. “No that one can wait ‘til afer the party.”

 

Brian would have nodded but he’d drifted off as he was content, safe and happy in Carter Verone’s arms. It was maybe not the life he’d wanted but it was fast becoming a life he wouldn’t change for anything. _Love was a funny ol’ thing._

 

_It didn’t matter though because the boys had a party to plan for, and messages to send. Carter wouldn’t mind if Brian broke Chavez’ jaw. One thing was for sure; the party wouldn’t be boring._

 

\--------------------------

 

Special thanks to Casey_Wolfe who helped retain my sanity in the making of this chaper.


	10. Public Outing

 

Brian looked over at his lover with a smirk.  They were dressed to the nines ready for the party. It was an old-school almost Mafioso party in the Godfather way. Carter usually turned up with some arm-candy of the month, and the woman would be relegated to a corner where all the women sat away from their lovers and husbands. It was truths universally acknowledged that the wives and girlfriends knew exactly what their others halves did but choose to ignore it.

 

Carter was grinning knowing that no one would have a more beautiful or deadly partner. It would be interesting to see what the others made of Brian, but then again he just knew that Brian would toy with them in return.  At the moment the only thing Brian was doing was testing his resolve to enter the damn party. Carter had ordered Brian a Tom Ford suit which was tailored to him. It fit perfectly and the dark blue suit with black trim suited Brian to a tee.

 

Brian smirked knowing exactly what effect he was having on Carter but felt that it was justified for the sneak attack he’d used to get Brian to come along. Most people did not know what to make of him; some thought him a silent bodyguard; others figured him to be just paid male arm candy. Those types of comments used to bother him before Rome had taught him how to fight dirty. Some seemed to think that his looks meant that it was okay to force themselves. They soon learnt that no meant no; when it was backed up with a right hook that made Tyson envious.  He just tutted, “You are not making me walk in there lookin’ like I’ve just had a quickie.”

 

Carter sighed, knowing that it wasn’t the right time, but it was hard when you faced with such temptation. Brian was pretty enough to tempt a saint, and Carter made no pretence of ever being a Saint. He hadn’t got the acting chops to carry off that particular act. Still, he couldn’t resist teasing Brian just a little. He wanted Brian on edge like him. He leant over whispering in his ear exactly just what he would do to Brian when they were done with the party.

 

Brian entered the party looking a little flustered - the bastard; he was so going to make Carter pay for that comment. For now though they were in the belly of the snake. They would navigate through this party where people would jockey for positions - and this was the type of party where the people would literally climb on the bones (and any other body parts) to get to the top.  He was a little disconcerted for a second; he had to remind himself that this was his life now. He was no longer watching to gather evidence of criminality, but then a thought caught him.  It was genius and Carter would reward him handsomely. He moved with Carter and leant into the hand that pressed on the small of his back.

 

Carter leant forward, “This is Lopez. Slippery Bastard. Will insult you to get a rise. Have a go right back.”

 

Brian’s only response to suggest that he’d even heard what Carter said was a subtle nod, and a mischievous glint in his eye. Carter was wondering whether he should get popcorn. He would have to settle for hacking the feed to seeing just how many people Brian could give a heart attack to.

 

Lopez was genial even though Carter knew he would like nothing more than to stab him and leave him bleeding at the side of the road. Carter didn’t hold a grudge, besides the feeling was entirely mutual. He could feel his own blade pressed into his calf and Brian’s at the small of his back.  “And who is your stunning friend? You’ve made quite an impression.”

Carter smirked, and bit back the first retort of, ‘does your wife know?’ After all, he knew he was being unfair - Brian had made guys he knew to be hundred percent heterosexual look at him. “This is my partner Brian O’Conner.”

 

The statement was deliberately vague and Lopez was unable to hide the flash of irritation.  “How quaint. Partners are in that corner.” He was pointing to the corners where all the lovers were situated.

 

Brian smiled, and he deliberately made it as vague and surfer-like to throw Lopez, “Oh no. I am his business partner.”

 

Carter nodded solemnly, “He performs admirably in **all** parts of the business.”

 

Brian smirked when he heard the low brow comment - I mean calling him a _puta_ was just unimaginative. He did finish, “Just ask Chavez.”

 

Lopez paled; the guy had ascended thanks to someone in Carter’s organisation taking out his boss. And then he was almost immediately on shaky grounds having failed to take out Carter’s new _puta_. Could it be that Carter’s arm candy was the one responsible? If so it would explain why he was so close to Carter. Carter was always an opportunist, and having someone so deadly and pretty would be someone he’d keep close. And it would hardly be a hardship having him grace his bed. The idea of affection or love would never cross Lopez’s mind.

 

Carter had had enough of dealing with Lopez - he was a two bit criminal and a worse businessman. He had been polite but continuing this conversation held no benefit. “Excuse me.”

 

As they left Brian started chuckling, “I think we scared him.”

 

“Oh no ... That was all on you.”

Brian shrugged, the night was young and he wanted to play. They walked over to the next guy and he was bolder. Brian admired the sass, the idiots opening line had been, “You know what? I’d turn gay for you.”

 

Brian could have slugged him, and given the way Carter’s hand tensed on his back he was not the only one. Brian though recovered quickly, “Yes, well, if I was gay. You’d turn me straight.”

 

It set the tone for the night; some would be polite clearly hoping to curry favour with Carter. However others were rude, bold and clearly thought their positions in the underworld left them safe from retribution. Ironically the only one who was smart enough to be truly respectful was in fact the idiot from the start of the night. Needing a drink so that he could help his mask stay in place -- he excused himself. Carter nodded and asked for a glass of McAllen.

 

He stood at the bar chatting happily to the barman. As he leant over to grab the bottle as the barman learnt he’d done this on his youth, he felt a hand grab his ass. Brian froze as he knew without even looking that this wasn’t Carter. His voice was pure ice, “You are not Carter and therefore do not have permission to touch my ass.”

 

The idiot was in fact Chavez, “I got it wrong. Should see how good a fuck you are. Not kill ya’”

 

Brian rolled his eyes; he then said a prayer for the waste of good scotch. He flung the bottle over his head, and heard it smash against the side of Chavez’s head. The guy screamed, as the alcohol sting all the cuts even as it kept them clean.

 

The crowd froze, and all waited to see what would happen. It was clear that they were finally learning just who Carter’s partner was. And he was definitely more than just a pretty face. Brian’s knife was in his hand, and against the guy’s throat. He wanted to talk but it would be in a way to minimise the threat.  This wasn’t going to be a message just for Chavez, “Let me make a few things clear. I am not a whore, unless it’s for Carter. I don’t bend over for anyone ...  I know how to use a gun, and will not hesitate to shoot you if you come after me or mine.

 

“Oh and no means no. So, to say sorry for the insult. You are going to reimburse the barman for the wasted scotch.”

 

Chavez looked into his eyes, and must have seen just how serious. As he didn’t give a shit about saving face he just nodded.  By this time Carter had made his way to his side, he wondered what he would say. Carter’s smile would have made sharks back off. “Corazon, you are the light of my life.”

 

Brian smirked remembering that they were in a public place, and he wasn’t inclined to share. “You say the sweetest things ... Let’s blow this Popsicle stand.”

 

Carter was more than okay with that plan, seeing Brian that badass, and stating for all to hear that he was Carter’s only did more than a few things to him. Let’s just say that he was relieved for the tailoring in his suit.  He was close to coming in his pants, and it had been a long time since he’d done that. His hand found its normal place on the small of his back, and guided them through the crowd. He leant in, “I am going to do filthy unmentionable things to you once we are alone.”

 

Sensible people may have been alarmed - Brian just smouldered right back with a shiver, and added a breathy, “Promises, promises.”

As soon as they pulled up to the mansion that had quickly become their home Carter was on him. Brian sighed as Carter pressed him against the the car. He arched his neck letting Carter have his way. He laughed as Carter ruined his shirt trying to get his chest.  He choked out, “Not going anywhere.”

 

Carter growled, that was one thing he intended to make sure of. Still, he couldn’t shake the hot image of Brian at the party. Brian had unknowingly cemented their place as first couple in Miami, as the other crime lords all had a weakness - their other half. Today Brian had proved that there was no such issue for them. It made him all hot and bothered all over again. He ground his straining erection into his lover, wanting to show Brian just how affected he was. Brian groaned, as Carter’s hands roved all over his hotspots.

 

Brian was all but dragged into the mansion; if he wasn’t so turned on he would have been laughing. As it was he could barely think of anything but **hot** , ** _more_** , and _right there_.

 

Brian’s head smack against the door as he tried to withstand the pleasurable onslaught that Carter was subjecting him to. Carter was sucking him like he did everything in life; ruthlessly and with every intent to win. He couldn’t hold on, he was enveloped in tight white heat and when he started to hum Brian was gone. He would have slid to the floor unless Carter pinned his hips, “Fuck me!”

 

Carter pulled off with a lewd pop, “Beg me.”

 

Brian wasn’t at that point so shook his head with a stubborn shake. And he couldn’t bite back the moan as Carter swallowed him down whole, and when the bastard held him in his throat ... and then swallowed. Well, Brian defied anyone who said they wouldn’t have begged if the tables were turned. “Please, want you in me.”

 

Carter pulled off and was backing Brian to the bed - all the better to feast on him.  He loved the debauched picture his lover presented and they hadn’t even got to the main event.

 

Brian wriggled up the bed, until he was resting against the pillow; he boldly splayed his legs - offering up everything to Carter. He sucked in a breath as Carter slicked  two fingers up in front of him, as his other hand was ghosting around his hips. He didn’t want the fingers there, “Don’t tease.”

 

And he did and didn’t at the same time. Carter’s slicked fingers thrust inside, causing Brian to whimper at the perfect pleasure/pain, and if that wasn’t enough. Carter stroked his weeping erection, and Brian was in heaven. He bucked back and forth, trapped by clever questing fingers wringing out every bit of pleasure. It wasn’t enough - he wanted Carter. Unsure where the eloquence came from, “You ... promised to fuck me ...” He gritted his teeth as Carter found his prostate, “To fuck me through the mattress.”

 

Carter was impressed, “If you can talk ... I’m not doing it right.”

Feeling Brian relax, he removed his fingers and hoisted his legs over both shoulders. He lined up with Brian’s slick entrance, and took a deep breath while closing his eyes. If he wasn’t careful he’d come the minute he entered Brian. He thrust in, groaning as Brian slowly let him in. “So fucking tight.”

Brian snorted, he was, but that was okay as Brian liked it when he felt Carter stretching him open. He whimpered when he finally bottomed out and stayed still. He didn’t want slow. He wanted to come. He wasn’t breakable. Honestly. “Not a girl. Fuck me.”

Carter growled in his ear, as he withdrew until only the tip of his dick was still inside Brian. He then snapped his hips back, and that was what Brian wanted. “Yes like that.” He pleaded.

 

Carter was more than okay with that. He set a fast punishing rhythm, as he got closer to his own climax.  He saw Brian writhing and he bent low kissing him, as pounded into his willing body. “Come for me.”

 

Brian wasn’t even gonna deny him. He came, and all his nerve endings exploded into spine tingling pleasure - he might have even seen stars. He felt Carter pull out and clean them up, he wasn’t done for the night but for now he wanted a rest. “I fucking love you.”

 

Brian felt the soft kiss at the nape of his neck. “And I love you corazon.”

 

_Life was good, even if jealous rivals were circling, and the police - not in a good way. Brian didn’t care they were together and that was all that mattered._

 


	11. Epilogue : Fun for some

Epilogue: Life is good (for some)

 

Brian woke up and sighed as he settled in closer to Carter. He was happy, okay he was a little sore, but last night had been so much fun. He shivered just remembering what they did last night. Carter had been insatiable and he had lapped up every moment.  Brian grinned as he rocked into his lover’s hip.

 

Carter felt Brian awaken, and start rocking against him. Brian was his ‘Ice-prince’ but never in bed. Here he was fire and passion and everything that he needed in life. Last night had seen them secure. It was already being acknowledged as they left the party that it would be unwise to challenge ‘the Devil and his Ice-prince.’

 

Brian flipped over, neatly straddling him as he tossed the blanket aside. He ground his hips, in a steady pace. He wanted this to be a slow, sensual ride. He smirked feeling Carter grab his hips, “Morning.”

 

Carter groaned, “Morning.”

 

Sadly before they could get to the really good stuff they were interrupted by the housekeeper, who didn’t blink at seeing them naked on the bed.

Rosario tutted as she walked into the bedroom. It was certainly not the first time she had found her boss in flagrante delicto. They had come to an understanding.  She didn’t moan about it and when she pulled her check there would be enough in the bank to buy a **very** nice pair of shoes. She adored the Manolos she bought with last month's paycheck.

 

She was in too good a mood today. Enrique, Verone’s bodyguard, had proposed to her this morning and she’d said yes. She just picked the sheet up to cover their asses. Yes she knew she was an unusual, but they were not hers to look at the exhibitionists.

 

Brian leaning back against the bed, called her on her joy, “What has you glowin’ this mornin?”

 

Rosario flashes her ring, “I’m gettin married!”

 

Carter smiled happy for his workers; the loyal ones were special to him. “And where and when will it be?”

 

Rosario was wistful, “I so want to have it on the beach.”

 

Carter grinned and saw a way to be generous and not have the gift fought about, “What about the beach right there? We’ll cover the costs as our wedding present.”

 

Rosario just squeals in glee, runs out promising to tell her fiancé. Brian waits until the door is shut, “Did you do that so we could get some?”

 

“Nope, just a happy coincidence.” Although his smirk may have cast a few doubts in his direction.

Brian snorted as he happily took advantage of the silence and privacy.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Meanwhile across the city, a certain agent was getting his panties in a twist. “What do you mean Chavez is no longer a player?”

Dunn stuttered, not liking having to break the news to the cantankerous agent, “It seems that at the party last night ... He lost all of his position.”

 

Markham was beyond pissed and the DEA agents all ducked knowing that they has seconds until he would in all likelihood start throwing things.  “You mean to tell me that our mole has no value.”

 

Dunn looking a little sheepish, “It would appear that way.”

 

Markham pinched his nose in frustration; this week had been approaching epic fail proportions. First the supposed sting that would have taken out Carter Verone failed, and they’d yet to figure out how his hand had got tipped. And now, now his mole had been made impotent. “How?”

 

Dunn flipped his notebook, “So it seems Chavez got into a confrontation with Verone’s second - _and lost_.”

 

Markham’s throbbing headache was about to explode, “And who the fuck is his second?”

 

Dunn flicked through a few more pages. “Err no name ... They just called him the Ice Prince.”

 

Markham made a silent vow. He would do anything it took to see Carter Verone behind bars. He knew how to start - He had the perfect honeytrap agent, who’d be sent under in the club.

 

_Oh how wrong he was; Monica Fuentes may have been able to turn his head if he hadn’t met Brian. She was too late as he’d met his perfect other half._

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed; left kudos or reviews. You guys rock!


End file.
